Painful Memories
by prince-of-roses
Summary: What if the prince had a sibling...ch.3 up
1. prologue

**PROLOGUE (disclamer blah blah i do not own revolutionary girl uten all rights to be-papas blah blah fucking blah)**

Anthy…Anthy…give me your hand as the princess gave the prince her hand

The coffin collapsed and down, down, down the princess went. The prince screamed

As 1million raging swords came at him….

**CHAPTER 1**

Ame woke up screaming sweating, and scared shit it happened again the stupid dream.

The same goddamn dream that had no end sigh what time is it Ame rolled over to check her clock 10:30 A.M.! then why do I feel so tired shit these dreams are depriving me of sleep "oh well at least its Saturday"…. "SHIT ITS SATURDAY!!!!" "I have to get ready I can't believe I forgot oh my god!!!" (Today was her friend's b-day) crap my hairs not done my clothes… 15 mins later whew glad I straightened my hair last night ok whew ummm helmet? Check. Gloves? Check. Jacket? Check. Keys check present oh crap where's the present?! Oh in my pocket ok im ready Ame mounted her white and silver motorcycle with roses painted allover the sides with an impressive looking sword on the right side of the bike. On the ride over to her friends house she started to think about her dreams what do they mean and who is that purple haired girl? it starts with her going through an athletic field and going through a weird sort of gate then she walks into a gondola with a staircase spiraling around it inside the elevator is a young woman about 14 or 15 with dark purple hair an-…oh look I made it just in time but I wonder what those dre-,"NO"she told herself "STOP IT AME YOU ARE NOT GONNA THINK ABOUT THAT NOT TONIGHT YOU ARE GOING TO ENJOY YOURSELF AND HAVE FUN"


	2. CH1

The party was a blast I had decided to give my freind Aiko a $20 gift card to hottopic, and headed over to the dance floor. As I was dancing a man...no let me rephrase that a tall handsome man with flowing red hair (which was oddly transparent but what the hell he was fine) 'casually' almost purposely bumped into me _i much later realised that i should have said 'watch where youre going asshole' and left the dance floor_.

But i didnt "Hello" he said in an amasingly sedictive tone which made me bristle up a bit -fuck this dudes a total play boy what does he want-

"Hi, umm do i know you."

The stranger chuckled (i didnt see what was funny)

"Umm i dont know its just that i saw you from across the room--"

"ahhh crap are you trying to use a crappy pick up line on me cause if you are i dont have the time ok?" Snapped Ame

"haha will you let me finish i saw you and i thought i recognised you does your name happen to be Utena?" _For some reason that name pissed me off and scared me at the same time. If I only knew how much pain that name would cause me I would have hopped on my bike and left Japan for good _

"NO and i do not tell _complete_ strangers my name" putting emphasis on the 'complete'.

"Oh" said the man "well i guess weel just have to stop being strangers hmm? My name is Touga Kiryuu and yours?" Ame was rather taken aback she expected the man to say 'fuck you' and leave "My name is Ame Tenjou im sorry for snapping at you earlier its just my second nature."

"Oh its ok i really thought i knew you from before" Ame snorted

"Hah i bet you've used that line alot"

"Line" Touga innocently asked

_Ahh shit what does this guy want with me? _I found my self saying that outloud.

"What do you want with me?"

For the first time the mans face was sullen and serious.

"I just want to extend to you an invitation,Utena-Sama"

"DON'T call me that i do not know who you are talking about so take a hint. I don't want your silly invitation to do whatever and i want you to leave me the hell alone!" shouted a pissed of Ame since the music was loud no one else heard the little scene that was about to start.

"Jeez calm dowm Utena-- I mean Ame"

"NO, you fucking calm down" I then turned to leave but Touga grabbed me by the elbow and spun me around so fast it took me 3 seconds to realise i was facing him

"let me go" i slapped him but he grabbed my arm before i made contact and locked me in a very uncomfortable position

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Barked a masculine voice Touga spun me around in order to see the man he was equally handsome compared to Touga a bit shorter and muscular with wavy green hair and cold,hard violet eyes. The new stranger continued

"Touga I thought you said you could handle her."

"I am handling her" spat Touga. There it is an opening i took it and in a blink of an eye Touga was in the air and then sprawling on the floor in a headlock. The green haired stranger made a large booming noise which i guessed was his definitition of laughter

"looks like you are the one getting handled old friend my name is Saionji Kyouichi"

**...TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Authors note: told you ch. 2 was gonna be longer umm i managed to get a few of the other chapters finished but im extremely lazy when it comes to typing so theyll be up soon i promise thank you all for being patient once again this is my 1st fan fic so constructive critisism is greatly appreciated**


	3. Ch1 cont

DISCLAIMER: I do not own revolution-- this is stupid if i actually owned the anime do you think i would be writing on a fan fiction page!!!!

"Well hello Saionji, my name is Amelie but I am afraid I must go"

I dropped Touga with a loud 'thump' & left...But not before I heard Touga say

"U-- Ame wait what if I can explain your dreams?!"

I froze even though I knew I should have kept on walking but instead I turned and looked at the two men

"How did you know about those?"

Touga smirked oh how I wanted to slap it off

"I know alot of things her name is Anthy Himemiya would you like to meet her?"

I then realised I was still at my freinds party still shocked people were oblivious to the scene we were creating I thought for a second

"Yes, I have a show on Tuesday at Taco Beach 10:00 P.M."

I then turned said my goodbyes and left for home

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK this is a continuation of CH.2 i have a very busy work schedule and my stupud computer doesnt have word processor and it pisses me off to have to write this on wordpad plus my fucking girlfreind wont leave me alone excuse me for complaining but well be happy your gonna get 2 updates


	4. Diary entry

AME'S DIARY ENTRY Mon.

Dear Diary,

It was extremely hectic today-- im soo rude I should Introduce myself

My name is Amelie Tenjou (Ame for short) Age 15 blood type B. Yes I realise my first name is'nt Japanese Thats because I grew up in a foster home in Lakewood,California. As soon as i found out i was adopted I became curious and wanted to meet my family so my fadopted parents let me go to Japan in fact they let me move here as long as I continued my studies. so far ive found out my last name and that I have a sister and an aunt. but thats all i've gotten so far.

As for my appearance i am 5'6 very lean and athletic. my hair is blond and spikey inthe back long-ish and straight in the front I also have green eyes, i dress kind of punkish but i mostly make my own clothes. I love music, sports, tattoos, and my lovely custom built motorcycle. Well i gotta get ready for my show tomorrow ill write soon


	5. the dream ch2

The Dream

It was dark, but there was a light just ahead of me…as I got closer I saw that it wasn't a light, buta coffin.

"What the hell is this doing here?" I wondered aloud

_Anthy….Anthy….Anthy_

The name pounded in my head.

"Do I have to open the coffin???"

_Anthy….Anthy…._

"Umm I'm going to take that as a yes!"

I hesitated as I walked over to the coffin (with good reason) for as soon as I touched it I felt a searing, burning pain down my arm as it was devoured by rose vines.

"AAAAHHH" I cried as the thorns dug deeper and deeper into my arm.

But…as soon as the pain came it ended and the vines left leaving my left arm covered in blood and a blank signet ring upon my ring finger.

"Huh"

Now something even stranger happened. The blood started to move…it grouped together and snaked down to the blank signet ring and formed a crimson rose seal.

"Well that was weird" I said as I grasped the coffin door

It was heavy, but I eventually managed to get it open. There was a girl inside the coffin, she was alive.

"Who are you?" I asked

No reply…she only raised her hand. I slowly grasped it…suddenly a deep burning sensation rose through my hand and took over my body…images. No. memories took over my head.

_The green haired man_

_"SHE IS THE ROSE BRIDE!!"_

_The handsome red haired man_

_"BREAK THE SHELL!"_

_A little blonde haired girl_

_"He's my Onii-sama"_

_A pair of twins one is a boy the other a girl_

_The girl:"we are like wild animals"_

_And the boy was kissing a girl with rose colored hair as she was sleeping_

_A beautiful young woman with orange hair_

_"NEVER believe in miracles"_

_The purple haired girl_

_"It's ok I trust you"_

_-ALL WENT DARK-_

I was in front of a door wearing a strange torn uniform and…what was that noise…it's a whirring sound…it sounds angry…I looked up

"HOLY SHIT"

There were at least a million swords above my head and coming my way I screamed…

-ALL WENT DARK AGAIN-

I opened my eyes I was back to holding the girls hand I pulled her up…it was…it was…me?

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

Sorry for the delay everyone school+JROTC+girlfriend+social life is a PAIN IN THE ASS


	6. the story begins

Well I was me, or could have been except her hair was long and pink, her skin a little lighter & she looked older. I was still in shock when the woman spoke.

"My sister the princess you have grown up well"

"Wha?" I was surprised "sister?!"

"Yes you are my sister I need you now to open the Pandora's Box that I have opened"

"What, who, me, why?" I babbled. I finally stopped took a deep breath then spoke normally

"Why the fuck are you speaking in riddles?"

The woman looked at me and smiled

"I dunno, I thought that if I used big words and spoke in metaphors that the effect would be more dram-"

I hit her on the back of the head

"OWWW! What the hell did you do that for???"

"MORE DRAMATIC!!! I PULL A CHICK WHO CLAIMS TO BE MY SISTER OUT OF A COFFIN AND YOU WANT TO BE MORE DRAMATIC WHAT THE HELL!!!"

"Sorry jeeze. You know for a chick who is supposed to be dreaming you can really get pissed off."

"Do not mess with me I have had it with these weird dreams help me out."

"Ok" she sighed "come with me I want to tell you a story"

_I never should have pulled her out of that coffin but oh well shit happens_

I followed her into a bright light then all of a sudden we were in a school yard…I think. It was way too pretty to be a school yard. I then looked at the woman she was in shackles and her clothing was a black ragged boys uniform we looked at each other for a second I spoke first.

"Who…who are you? What are you?"

"I am Utena Tenjou your sister"

"Wha? But why are you uhhh" I was baffled to say the least.

She exhaled. "Listen to the whole story little sis"

She then paused "Do you...ever have strange memories of a prince?"

I thought "Yeah, how do you know that?"

"Ok good; remember when we found out that mom and dad were dead 10 years ago?"

"Umm yeah I ran away right? And you came looking for me?"

"Yes I was 7 and you were 5. What happened when you didn't know where you were?"

"uh I started crying in the middle of a street, and a bus was coming I was too scared to jump out of the way I thought I was going to die but a man saved me."

"What did the man do?" she asked

"I don't remember"

"Yes you do come on."

I thought and the memories slowly poured into me.

"He licked off my tears and told me 'when you're ready you shall receive your ring' I didn't know what that meant…but now I think I do." Indicating towards my hand with the ring.

"He gave me this ring" she held up her hand it was the same ring except the seal was pink instead of red

"Why didn't he give me my ring when he gave you yours?"

"Because he knew I would fail but he needed me to fail for you to succeed you see in the story I'm not the princess you are. Understand?"

"No"

"Too bad, Ame I need you to finish this so I can finally be free ok? I was never meant to exist the only thing they needed was my sword. You are the real prince you are the one who will defeat the tyrant, now get out of here"

"Wait I still have questions! Who is the—what do you mean exist WAIT!"

But it was too late I snapped awake.

"FUCK! I'm sick of these BS dreams I sw-"

I stopped when I looked at my left hand the ring was there

"Ok that is weird" I shook my head "I need to get ready for my show"


	7. CH 3

OK here's the disclaimer I do not own revolutionary girl Utena all rights to Chiho Saito and be-papas (this is BS)

Sorry updates have been so scarce feel free to beat me with leather things JK

9:45 P.M.

"Hey Guys! What do you say lets give them a 'lil taste of what this nights really gonna be like!" shouted my drummer Butch

"OK I DON'T SEE WHATS WRONG BUT LET'S GIVE THEM A COVER SONG!!"

The guys all cheered and we started to play. The song turned out to be Stand up by A Static Lullaby it was a fun song to do so I started to sing.

"**This town of sober actors  
feel free to watch your city  
become more than a sitcom dependency****"**

Ami screamed the next part

"**As they walk, the streets are bleeding  
from the talent that they're bringing****"**

The back up singer took over the next part so I had time to scan for Touga and Saionji. There they were! The two men were standing next to the bar talking to a young woman I couldn't see her face. sigh my turn again

"**Stand up we're falling back again  
we'll find something better we'll do anything  
(this town has failed us both)****"**

I took over the guitar solo when that song was over we played a few more songs.

10:30

I asked for tonight's show to be a bit shorter than normal my band members didn't mind they liked to party more than being the entertainment.

"_Ok where are these losers"_ I muttered

"Who, may I ask are you calling 'losers'?" a strangely familiar seductive voice whispered in my ear

I spin so fast I think I gave myself whiplash

"DO NOT SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" I shouted.

I paused regained my composure and said

"So where is this mystery girl?" Touga was reluctant

"Are you sure you want to meet her Utena?"

"IM NOT UTENA SHE WAS MY SISTER YOU DOUCHEBAG!"

I quickly gasped at what I had just said I thought that I had completely forgotten about the entire dream but it all came back as I looked at my ring. Touga just stood there but he spoke eventually

"…What? Did you just say" he noticed my ring "Let me see your hand."

"No"

_Crap my band is coming. Think Ame think fast oh I got it!_

"I'm getting out of here you can follow me if you want" I said as I walked to the bar to get my helmet and keys

"Wait" Touga said "where are you going"

I turned to the bartender as he handed me my stuff "thanks bro"

I then turned back to Touga

"If you can keep up follow me and you'll see"

And walked out of the bar

I was in the parking lot with all of my riding gear on and about to raise my leg over my bike when I heard

"UTEN- AME WAIT!"

"FAAAAAAAACK" (fack not fuck) "WHAT!" I yelled.

"Is it even legal for you to ride a motorcycle??" Touga asked

"Probably not but everything is legal when you can outrun the law" I replied

"What a great motto you have." Said Touga dryly

"What do you want?" I asked

"Here she is Anthy" said Touga as I noticed a girl walking up

"WAIT," I turned so I wouldn't see her "I don't want to see her just yet…follow me" I hopped on my bike and stopped at a traffic signal down the street

"Was that her?" asked the young woman.

"Yeah, should we follow her?" said Saionji

"I have a plan ill race her on my bike while you and Touga slowly follow us" continued the young woman

"What, but, huh" stammered Touga

"JUST DO IT" the young lady was getting pissed

"Ok, ok, ok," said Saionji as he got out her helmet and bike keys "you know I think I liked you more when you did whatever I said"

"Shut up" said the young woman as she snatched her keys and helmet from Saionji

_I have no clue why I'm waiting I should run. But I'm not gonna run… not again_.

Someone pulled up on my right. It was a clear night, a perfect night for a race which is probably what this chick wants.

"SO" I shouted over the engines "you couldn't keep away from me could you?"

The rider chuckled

"Ok if you guys wanna talk to me you'll have to beat me to the top of that parking structure 10 miles down the road ok!" I said as I pointed to the large elaborate building. No one has ever been able to beat me to the top of it I don't think this chick will even take the challenge….

I was wrong

The other biker nodded

"Ok" I continued "when that light turns green" I looked to the other light

It was green…

It was yellow…

I gripped my throttle

It was red, our light was green

GO!!!


End file.
